Inevitable Love
by Dreams-r-fairyTales
Summary: Falling in love with your best friend, forbidden love, rivalry/hate love, and oblivious love are all different relationship experiences. From my SYOD, I bring you four love stories that are unavoidable, in other words, inevitable and mesmerizing.
1. Chapter 1

**Submissions closed! Here is who got in. I will also be using other submissions.**

**Daughter of Dionysus: Violet Raina O'Hara**

**Son of Zeus: Oscar Reed**

**Son of Apollo (my character): Asher Hayden**

**Daughter of Ares (my character): Rennie Lyric**

**Daughter of Zeus: Selena Storm**

**Son of Aphrodite: Huxley Franco**

**Son of Hermes: Nathaniel Black**

**Daughter of Athena: Amanda Williams**

**So I will post the first chapter on here, then I will start a separate story called (obviously) _Inevitable Love_! I will probably do like one couple every chapter, but I might do like a switching thing…**

Huxley Franco's POV

"Come on, Lena, he isn't worth your sobbing," I whisper comfortingly to my best friend, Selena Storm, who just had her heart broken… again. Cameron Odrin, son of Poseidon, decided that she just wasn't for him. Which is understandable. It's healthy to end a relationship if you know you truly don't love the person you're dating.

Selena squeezed my arm, the one her head rested on. Her tear-filled eyes stared daggers into me. "I have an exceptional self-control level," she started sulkily, "and I bet if you got your heart carelessly broken into a million little pieces, you would shoot your mom." Yes, you guessed it, Selena has a… let's just say _harsh_ attitude. But it couldn't matter less for me.

I have had this crush on Selena since forever. Instead of crush, make that undying eternal love. No exaggeration there. I just love the way her eyes remind me of sparkling sapphires and the way she is patient even when she obviously wants to scream. I love how fierce and fragile she is when it comes to giving someone her trust. I love how her calm and collected self can easily break when it comes to battle.

"Come on Selena, there are plenty of fish in the sea," I state, trying to sound slightly annoyed, when really, all I could feel was her pain.

Selena starts crying harder then ever. I realize my mistake with the choice of words I said.

"No! Please don't think of him… think about me, your best friend. I swear, Lena, if it's the last freakin' thing I do on Earth, I will help you find your soul mate!" I reply hastily. Great, there goes my mouth, saying things I do not at all want to do, unless of course in a different situation, it was her and me.

"Really?" Selena questions like a cautious three year old who is wondering if he can _really_ eat his mommy's cookie.

"Yeah, since that's apparently what I said. There are plenty of cute boys that are sweet and funny at camp. I can hook you up with a series of dates… if you want," I answer, though praying to Zeus that she would say no.

"I guess I could try. But only because you, Huxley, are organizing it," Selena said, drying her tears and laying down on her back to watch the stars. I fell back so I was next to her.

Was this a sign from my mom that I wasn't supposed to fall in love with Selena? I had a feeling that this was actually all my mom's doing.

…

Violet O'Hara's POV

I took a glance around. I breathed in my surroundings, which wasn't hard considering there was quite an amount of dust in the air.

I almost, emphasis on _almost_, screamed when someone covered my mouth and eyes and pressed me against the person.

"Hey my Vi-utiful," he said, and I instantly knew who it was.

"Asher, you idiot! Gods, you almost gave me a heart attack, then I would've screamed, then someone would know we are down here, then our dads will find out, then—"

Asher, my forbidden boyfriend, RUDELY interrupts me, not that I'm complaining, by pulling me into a kiss.

Then my troubles disappeared. My heart beating accelerated. I could feel my insides turn to jelly. I knew I would kill the Earth for this boy.

When he pulled away, I took a breath and stared into his golden brown eyes. "Calm down Vi, no one is going to come searching underground in the middle of the night for some stray demigods," Asher flips his hair while talking to me.

We always have to get together like this. We travel through an underground tunnel that Aphrodite built for us to meet in the middle of the night every Thursday. If it was up to me, I would just meet with him… above ground, _during the day_, and NOT IN A TUNNEL.

"I wouldn't bet on it, delinquent," Dionysus, my dad, walks out of the shadows, scaring me a much as Asher did.

"Don't call my boyfriend a delinquent!" I start furiously at my overly protective immortal dad. Seeing his glare, his purple cheeks, and puffy face, I add on, "Please… Daddy?"

I shrink back. Asher straightens his posture and sticks his hands in his hoodie's pockets, preparing himself for a lecture… and possibly a brief (meaning a year) moment as a goat.

**Hope you liked it! I will do the next two couples in the next chapter. Reviews **. !


	2. Author's Note

Hi! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while… I'm really sorry I can't update until sometime in June! I have to get my grades up with extra credit. I understand if you all are mad… I just need some time. Please understand! Right when I can, I will update!


End file.
